A life without Responds
by AnnDea
Summary: Conner finds a clone, and falls madly in love, until he almost gets turned into a marder.
1. Chapter 1

Conner's log February 16, 2016 21:12

Today I started out on a mission that Grayson gave me, I am to explore this place in the Swiss Alps, for a underground Cadmus facility in hidden in the area, I suspect Guardian lied when he said no more "secret" breeding projects. M'gann still misuses her powers; she has taken out 17 humanoids to this very day. I started packing for this cold mission, blue wanted to come I denied him of that privilege, I hope that there with be no clone there because they mainly stopped cloning at about 2012, I can't be sure though. Wolf is coming with me along with Sphere. Its pitch black out in the cold journey, we arrived at about 21:00, we left at about 18:00. No wonder we didn't have a zeta out here, it's so lifeless…. I used my Infrared vision to seek out the door. Nightwing said the mission is rescue not covert, "oh well!" I told Wolf "break an' enter, huh boy", he barked in responds. I walked up to the metal door and started digging through the snow, "Wolf I could use some HELP!" I emphasized, he lazily walked up and started digging, 'fat animal!' I thought 'he needs to work out more' within a matter of minutes we had dug out the entire door, just the one punch I gave it sent it breaking in two. As we walked into the musty darkness I wondered if it would a female clone of someone, beside I could use more company, the rest of the team doesn't understand, how it was in the Cadmus pod with G-gnomes programming you, I believe if there is another clone that I find they would understand me more, more than M'gann did she… she went into my mind after the break up and tried to fix things I pushed her out through. fI hear a creaking sound coming a corridor nearby I run until I come to a four-way stop, I listened again it came from the left so I turned and ran that way, I slow when I notice something isn't right, I look around at my stopping spot and noticed the dead Genomorphs, surrounding a containment pod, from the look of the place it's been deserted like the other facilities, the smell of death is over powering, I plug in a hard drive in to a computer system and open my com link, " Yo Mal? You there?" "What's up?" he questioned "I put in the connect drive and I need you to hack the mainframe… or what's left of it." My voice is rather dull "what is there like mass destruction?" "More like mass murder" there was a long pause then the voice of Nightwing came on "Conner what's been murdered? How many bodies?" I thought my answer through "bout 26 Genomorphs, they surround a containment pod like what you found me in…." another long pause before someone said, "Open it." I pressed a button and it slowly slid open to revel a young girl she looks about 15 but she's a clone like me… her solar suit is broken so much she has barely anything to cover her, the body starts shivering and falls out of the pod, I catch her before anything bad can happen, but the one thing I forgot is her angel-like wings, grayish-white, and unforgettable. I had my bag over my shoulder and grabbed a blanket out of it I radioed Nightwing and reported my findings, "well… we knew they had something hidden there it's too long a ride to get her here give her what she needs and wait for her to wake up" he gave me orders I know not to cross "Okay, Superboy out". I wrap the girl in a blanket and set her in a makeshift sleeping bag, then I curled up with wolf and waited I eventually fell asleep.

Conner's log February 17, 2016 3:00

I woke up hours later and she still hadn't moved, I went to check her pulse and the moment I touched her, she stirred, her grey eyes could make batman cave, "Où suis-je(where am I)" she said in French, she tried to sit up but she couldn't "your safe, I found you in the containment pod in the west wing, how do you feel?" I comforted her, she looked into my eyes, and started crying saying "I've waited for you Kr… please don't let this be a dream…" her voice was rough from never being used but it was still beautiful "don't worry its not a dream… its real" I like her already, I helped her sit up "Luthor… let me out… I tried to escape they hurt me… I still haven't healed…" she breathed " take it easy I need to check your vitals" I started I looked at her back and understood that she hadn't healed it was scarred and gory, I finished up and gave her some extra clothes, I turned and explored while she changed, I found a lot more dead bodies, in the same condition as her back, as I walk back a G-gnome popped out and asked telepathically if she was well I replied she was and he scampered away I continue back as I enter I see her having a hard time with the shirt then she stopped breathed hard and sucked in her wings and put on the shirt it was plain black with some cargo pants, some of the ones that we have spare in the cave, and some of my old cargo boots, the minute she put them on it looks like they fit to her size, and the shirt did too making holes where her wings would go, she let her hold go and her wings came out in a flourish, " what do you want to be called, you're going to need a name…" " I don't need a name, I'm weap-" she tried to stand up but fell, I ran over to her and noticed her feet need to be strengthened, "I could carry you?" I offered "no… I'm Weapon 19…" she finished "I need help" I grabbed her by the waist, helping her walk until she got the hang of it, "Thanks..." "Conner... they call me, Conner" she says, "Thanks Conner, they sometimes called me the Administrator, because I have so much DNA particles", we start to pack up and walk out, not knowing we were being watched.

Connor's log February 17, 2016 6:30

She went flying off, only to come back soaking wet, "you fall in again" I questioned, "I ran into a cloud, Conner can you fly?" "I'm riding in sphere, so I cannot fly; see I'm a clone of Superman and Luthor." I explained, "do you see them as your dads?" she asked, "no, Kal's like a brother, but Luthor thinks he owns me". Some while after that she says "Hey Conner?" "Yeah?" I say "are we there yet?" "1/8 left to go" "so you're saying half a hour?" "Basically" this was the first time she sat still, she was shivering so hard I couldn't tell if she was sitting still, "it's a giant mountain you know" she said, "What do you mean?" I honestly knew it's a giant mountain, I mean I live in it! "It's what they taught me in the pod" "you're gonna have to tell 'em" "them? Who are them?" "The 19 your cloned of" "ohhhhhkkkaayy, what else do I need to know?" "Nightwing will say" " the first Robin?" "Yeah", Then a silence for the rest of the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick's case notes February 17, 2016 5:30

The picture Conner sent me shows the powers that are obvious I called all the 'donors' they said the latest they would all arrive is 6:30. Wally and Artemis were the first to arrive "its 5 in the morning!" Wally was always like this, "babe, calm down" Artemis called him 'Babe' quite often. "Dude what's this about anyway?" he asked after he calmed down, "you'll see her soon" I replied "her?" the couple chorused, "you'll learn soon enough". Who came next was a total shock.

Dick's case notes February 17, 2016 5:40

It was the entire league. With Artemis gone to wake up everybody else in the cave, While Wally chatted with everybody, Superboy radioed in, "Superboy to Cave, she kinda passed out, what do I do?" "Well you can carry her" I said Wally asked "and who is this 'her'?" "Administrator, she doesn't know what else to be called", Red Tornado cut in "In England, Spencer means Administrator" "you'll have to ask her, if it's okay with her" "who is she?" Black Canary asked, Connor looked sheepish "Superboy out" "noting that, it looks as if Cadmus created another clone, of 19 of us, most nobly the Hawks, others include Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis, Red Arrow, Zatanna, Rocket, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, Batman, Black Canary, Blockbuster, Professor Ivo, Black Lightning, and Cheshire." After I finished that mouthful everybody who was not needed walked away, "Did Red Arrow come?" Green Arrow asked "No, but this shows that lied about stopping the cloning, and that the original Roy still may be alive, meaning that Roy's quest may be fruitful… Hawks what do you think?" the couple took a quick glance at each other and Hawkman started "They didn't get both of ours? Did they?" "They used it" said a unfamiliar female voice, I turned around to see her, no wonder Connor was uncomfortable, her appearance could put a super model to shame, her eyes were light grey almost white, her hair was shoulder length, and a deep grey with hints of brown. Her wings were smaller than the Hawkoman's, and her size was slightly smaller than Black Canary about 5'2, her lips were candy apple pink. "you can call me Spe-" She fainted, clutching her head and letting out a mind-numbing scream as she fell, Wally ran over and slowed her descent to the ground "get Miss Martian KF!" I shouted as I rushed over, but Conner was already checking her pulse, but before he even touched her she started violently twitching, "what's going on?" yelled Batman he stormed over he noticed her eyes starting to tear up but instead of salt water, blood came out, she stopped twitching. Miss Martian glided in "Everyone back! her powers are emerging!" as this happen Spencer let out a menacing howl that sounded like a sonic scream, a force field appeared knocking everyone around her against the walls, "that's totally hot" muttered Beast Boy appearing out of nowhere, lightning sparked around the field, as soon as it had started, it was over. The only bad part was that the girl who caused it all had disappeared.

M'gann's diary February 17, 2016 6:50

The girl, Spencer, had turned invisible, Conner ran over to hold her in his arms, he gently stroked her cheek, he knew where she is by his infrared vision, I snuck into his mind to find he loves her deeply, and that he miss the feeling of a warm body pressed into his arms, the feeling of new love, fills his mind, then realized I was in his mind, and screamed "get out of my head M'gann!" "I was just making sure she didn't have telepathy" the concerned look on his face didn't faze me, I heard muttering and then Conner saying "well she doesn't!" storming off, the loose body of Spencer held in his well-muscled arms, La'gaan rushed over "Angel fish! Are you okay, your bleeding!" he touches my head and blood drips down the side of my head and before I knew, I was in his arms being rushed to the medic lab, but the loss of blood got to me, half way there, and I lost all common sense, I heard Gar yelling and La'gaan yelling back, and then blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

Conner's log February 17, 2016 6:55

I took Spencer to the medic lab, and was followed by the other injured heroes, mainly M'gann, Martian Man Hunter told me that she was jealous the first moment she entered the room, I showed concern when she was hit in the head, so I just stormed off with Spencer dangling unconscious in my arms, the girl moaning and groaning, blood tears still trickled out of her eyes, looked like she was in pain, I started running as her condition got worse, when I got to the med lab, I hooked her up the machines and waited for everyone else, the Flashes were the first to come, Wally ran over to me to make sure I was alright but the next thing I knew I was dragged out of the room and sent to sit on the couch in the commons, I sat there as Zee made food for everyone, mainly Wally, but I sat there for hours as I waited for news, waiting for the girl who gave me a new purpose in life, the only thing that I didn't tell them was that her powers were limitless, but they put her in quarantine for being a weapon to replace half the League, a replacement for the weapon who got his freedom, and forgot to check for others, then I realized Zatanna was talking to me, "Conner you okay?" "yeah just realized, they put the other connection to finding out my true purpose, in a cell like a villain or a weapon…" I paused and looked at the woman who I was talking to "she will never forgive me" "Conner! This isn't your fault, if anything it was mine" Nightwing burst in, " just leave me alone" I mumbled as I walked away, he tried to follow but Zatanna stopped him "Dick he needs time" I heard Zee say, "but how much time?" I heard him reply then I was outside in the freezing air wishing I could fly into the sun, then I heard an overwhelming sound I collapsed to my knees holding my ears, hoping for it to pass but it didn't, then I felt a sudden jolt and blood pouring out of my chest, I lost all feeling in my body and fell into the black abyss called the ocean, blackness filled my mind before I could call for help.

Zatanna's Diary February 17, 21:12

"Conner he left to who knows where this morning he should at least come back in and eat" Wally said with a full mouth, "babe-!" Artemis yelled, "Artemis, Wally's right, Conner's thought patterns are non-existent, I think something bad has happened" stated M'gann "and his Comm is offline" added Mal, La'gaan rushed in carrying a body and promptly ran off to the medic lab, everyone exchanged confused and worried looks, then the look of complete nonsense filled the minds and the looks on the others faces confirms their ideas, the body was Conner's, his corpse or his comatose body was in horrible condition, I collapsed at the strong smell of blood. "no…" I whispered, Conner is like a brother to me, Dick ran over to me and picked me up, saying "everyone hurry!" carrying me didn't slow him down, but he rushed all the same. By the time we were there I was in tears, 'he doesn't bleed, Conner doesn't bleed.' I kept telling myself. He set me on the floor where Artemis, comforted me. Who took me to my old room, Artemis tucked me into bed, while she said she would check in a bit, to see what happened. But I already knew, he was shot, most likely by The Light, and left for dead. I still had no idea how La'gann found him. But I gave up, letting sweet dreams calm my mind.

Spencer's log February 18, 8:11

Forgive me for my writing, this is the first time I have seen and held a pencil. The boy who rescued me, Conner, had fallen in the ocean and got hunt... no hurt, he got hurt I forgot to mention the satellite message that was sent when he freed me. The League talked about taking him a 'Watchtower' whatever that is. But I know to trust no one until they have proven themselves. For most of my time since my powers reemerged, I have been placed in a power inhibitor room. But my wings stay out and most of the pain of my tests at Cadmus has mainly disappeared but my back will forever be scarred. I started massaging my wings, with my back turned from the door, once I finished I stretched my wings. It felt great to be able to move. I heard voices coming from outside I turned and saw eight women piled in. Miss Martian, Hawkwoman, Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket, Black Canary, Wonder Girl, and Wonder Woman. "we agreed your name will be Spencer" started Hawkwoman, Wonder Girl muttered something like "I wanna name her Marie" Wonder Woman walked over and comforted her charge, then whispering something that sounded like "ad-t-e-n- Mar-(add the name Marie)" I sat there feeling a guilt, having never felt this I felt like disappearing in to thin air. "and your middle name shall be Marie" said Black Canary, silent victory for the Wonder Girl, then Miss Martian held out her hand " well you must be hungry" she said with a smile I move to take her hand, when Batman appeared out of nowhere and put something on my wrist "this should help you control your powers" he said before going out the door. "what's with him?" I questioned in a quiet voice, "he's always been like that" said Wonder Woman, which caused everyone to laugh, I stood up and walked out, and stretched my wings and took flight. Half way down the hall, an odd noise, I stopped to see a red blur. I screamed, and took off to the nearest door, it was a library, I went underneath one of the table and curled up in a ball, hoping for my Cadmus cell and sweet oblivion. I waited on the floor in tears as I remember, when I misbehaved in Cadmus all the pain that followed, being taken to the Swiss appls, and being tested day and night. Then the G-Gnomes told me of Conner, and paradise with my unknowing donors. I tried to escape by nothing followed, except pain and being left with the dead bodies of my fellow clones until Conner came. 'I was saved' I thought as I heard voices coming nearer. 'maybe if I hid in here until, I'm ready to die, besides Conner could already be dead' new tears crawled down my cheeks, and ran into my mouth, as always it was bloody tears. I felt a soft hand on my left wing and the smell of cookies, "Spencer?" said the Martian, I looked up into her eyes and begged "don't send me back" the look of remorse took her face. "Spencer, none of us will reject you" said Zatanna, I smiled and wiped my bloody salt water tears away.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer's log February 18 9:30, 2016

The youngest of the group, Cassie grabbed my hand "come on," she said, pulling down the hall. When we entered the commons there was substance and the smell was pleasant. Not sure if it is a fact either, as I turned around taking in the spacious room, it had an expansive kitchen, with a couch and flat screen TV with an 'air hockey' table in the corner I noticed a bloodied body standing in the door way. It was pale, it took me a moment to realized it was Conner, I heard a strangled scream that took me a minute to accept it was me, "are you okay?" asked the demi goddess, I pointed towards the standing figure to see collapsed remain, I flew to the medical wing through the crowd of people gathering to see what happened. When I arrive, I smell Conner, to see him, covered in bandages. I walk through the glass door to pull up a chair, closer to him. I grab his hand and I sit there willing him to wake up , I heard someone come in, I paid no heed to them. "He thinks highly about you, he was hoping to find someone to understand him more, besides me." Said his adult counterpart, but I started to sing him a lullaby Dubblex taught me, it had no real words, but lots of notes. When I finished I lay my head down on the bed and let his heart beat as faint as it was lull me to sleep.

Conner's POV

I've lost track of time, all I know is that my head hurts, and kryptonite has taken yet another trip through my body, I hear her sing to me as I lose conciseness once again. Every time I wake up some one is on watch over me, I feel pain and Black Canary comes over and asks if I'm in pain I nodded and she tells me not to do this, she turns a switch and the pains flow through my veins until the pain is gone along with me being as alert as I lose the world in my mind. Next I open my eyes most of the bandages are gone and Clark's sitting on a chair nearby, "Clark" says my raspy voice. He snores louder. I tried again and nothing happens I take the heaviest thing within grasping distance, which was the disconnect IV drip and hit him in the head breaking the IV clean in two, he fell on the chair, I laughed nice and loud, he looked up "what was that for?!" "you wouldn't wake up" I said laughing again which ending in me coughing, "hey try not to talk we're not quite sure what happened, take it easy" he said catching me as I try to stand up, I nodded as he helped me back on to the bed, "but it's good to see you alert, and not screaming" "who was singing?" "the girl who you recused, she has quite the voice" a long pause "how is she?" I ask, "she's uh… doing well, she's going through training" I tried to look up but everything had gone fuzzy. "Kal…." I said as I collapsed into his arms "take it easy you still…." I tried to listen but blackness overcame me once again.

Spencer's POV

I have lost count of how many days I have been training, but Conner has only woken up to talk to Superman, and then was lost in that world of oblivion I know so well. I visit him often singing my songs that I have learned from the real world. But his comatose body is nothing to ease my pain he still hasn't heard me sing and that is something I hope for. A punch to the face called me from my thoughts. "You need to stop daydreaming" said Cassie "sorry just thinking of…" I look down "it has been days sense he..." a tear formed, Cassie put a hand on my shoulder. "Diana I think we're done training for the day" she took ahold of my hand and we ran out like any other day, I laughed as we raced each other to the commons. As usual Cassie won, seeing M'gann made me question if she still cared for Conner "- Spencer? Were you even listening?" Cassie said turning to me "huh? Oh sorry just…" I took a deep whiff and bolted away before the memories and tears came. I sat atop the mountain as I started singing a song I learned today

My love, leave yourself behind

Beat inside me, leave you blind

My love, you have found peace

You were searching for release

You gave it all into the call

You took a chance and

You took the fall for us

You came thoughtfully

Loved me faithfully

You taught me honor

You did it for me (My Love by SIA)

I didn't sing anymore because to be honest I forgot the rest of the lyrics but a song in my heart as the memories of the painful experiments and the past of being with my fellow weapons and my only friend (Conner's brother) Match I missed my first friend because it was the first thing I remembered besides Conner. I stretched my wings and flew down to check on Conner. I silently snuck into the med bay to see Conner had not moved, meaning he hadn't woken. I miss the Conner I hardly knew but cared deeply for. The one that helped me walk and gave me meaning. I gently brushed the hair out of his face and started humming our melody. I placed my hands over his wound and tried to heal him like I'm able to heal myself. I hummed the hymn and focused on the blood contracting and his body becoming one once again. I was startled by a sudden breath in I stopped and looked down and he was awake. "hey" he whispered, "hey" I whispered back "how long have I been out?" "About a week" he smiled and pulled me close and gently kissed my lips and pulled me onto the bed with him. I crawled under the blanket with him and took a whiff of him cuddling into his warm body. "don't worry you'll get better soon" I whispered " I know I heal fast" he said caressing my forehead with mouth.


End file.
